No Soul
by Melissa Waters
Summary: What would you do, if you saw your brother's soul being ripped out of their body? What would you do if you were separated from your family, only to be made their enemy? Follow Kendra and Seth, as their lives change... forever...
1. No Soul

_**What would you do, if you saw your little brother's soul being ripped out of his body? What would you do, if you were seperated from your family, only to be made a weapon against them? Begins during the carnival night in book 1, but otherwise happens a few years later.**_

Kendra knew something was wrong the moment everything fell silent. Only moments ago, the air had been filled with un-nerving sounds and screams, there had been bainging on the window, and a howling had continued through the last few hours.

The Sorenson siblings were laying on their beds, hidden under their covers, when suddenly, as if someone had hit the mute button, all voices seemed to disappear into thin air.

Seth, who had been curled up in a ball, covered by a dozen blanckets popped his head out of his coccoon, his hair a mess, a confused look on his face. Normally this would have made Kendra laugh – Seth looked like a catepillar!

" What's up? Why's everything quiet?"

" Seth, I'm as confused as you are. "

Seth huffed, and pushed his covers back, revealing his fully dressed torso. He wore a grey T-shirt, jeans and had both decided to keep their clothes on, along wth their shoes, just in case hey needed to make a run for it if something went wrong.

Seth flung his feet over the side of the bed, and lifted himself to his feet. He creeped towards the window, and Kendra swiftly rose onto her elbows, frowning.

" Don't you dare open that win-"

Seth lifted his hands defensively. " I won't, I won't, trust me. I'm just going to see what's going on."

Carefully Seth shifted the curtains from in front of the window, leaning in to peek out... just as it exploded into a million shards. The boy was thrown back by the force, and he knocked his head on the leg of his bed, a grunt escaping through his clenched teeth.

"Seth! Are you okay?" Kendra shrieked, and Seth nodded rubbing his head. Kendra threw her legs off her bed, to rush to her brother's aid, when a large shadow appeared in the window. It seemed to be made out of midnight itself, and with its long horns sprouting out of its head, it made Kendra think of a minotaur.

It jumped inside from the window sill, followed by an identical figure, equally as black, and a old woman. The first minotaur grabbed Kendra, pulling her to her feet, and wrapping its arms around her body keeping her from escaping. The other dark minotaur did the same to Seth, despite his struggles and threats.

The woman stepped closer, her pointy and long nose sniffing at the air as if smelling a bad scent. Walking past Kendra as if she wasn't there, she made her way to Seth, tilting her head at him curiously.

The moon shone brightly through the gaping whole in the wall where the window had been only moments ago. In it's light, Kendra saw a small trickle of blood making it's way down Seth's temple, probably a result of him hitting his head on the leg of the bed. Bruises covered his face; places where the glass shards had scretched him as the window exploded.

" What's your name, boy?"the woman asked, and Seth's mouth formed defiantly into a thin line. The old woman moved closer to the boy, and he resisted the urge to gag at the horrible stink she was breathing at him. The woman mesured him up and down, moving his head from side to side with her rotten and bony hand. Then suddenly, she pulled him only inches from her own face, one hand on his chin, looking him in the eye.

Although he didn't let it show, Seth was terrified. His heart punded in his chest, so loud he feared that she could hear it. As he stared into the yellowing eyeballs of the woman, he felt te grip of the minoutaur tighten around him, and he gasped slightly.

" You're going to perfect for the Queen." the woman whispered, taking a step back, and stretching a hand towards Seth.

At first nothing happened. And then a undiscribable agony shot through Seth's body, and he screamed. A terrible, heartbreaking scream, filled with pain.

Tears sprang into Kendra's eyes, and she clawed at the hairy hands of the minotaur, pleading the woman – who she now understood was a witch – to stop, as she was forced to listen to her brother.

" Please, stop! Please, I'll do amything... just stop..." she sobbed, but the witch didn't stop.

A banging suddenly appeared from the door. _It must be Dale_ , Kendra thought just befoer Seth's voice rose to a slightly higher pitch, evidence that the pain was getting more unberable by the second.

" Kendra? Seth? What's going on? Answer me! What's going on?" Dale shouted through the door frantically, still continuing to bang on it.

Kendra squirmed, screamed and kicked. She hit, she bit and she clawed, but she could do nothing to make the minotaur release her. Every time her fist, elbow or foot connected with some part of the creature, the only noise that was made was a grunt.

" Stop! I beg you! Please just let him go, I-" she was cut off, when Seth suddenly stopped screaming, and went limb in the hands of the minotaur holding him. A whisp of somekind was trapped in the witch's palm, flickering like a flame. The woman smiled at the whisp, and after a moment, it formed into a necklace with a black gem. She muttered something, but that something was long lost beneath the heartbroken scream of Kendra.

" **NO!"**

The minotaur released Seth's body, and it crumbled to the ground, resulting to more crying from Kendra. Tears streamed down her face in a constant river, as she witch smiled, and spun her ancient looking hand in the air, making her and the minotaurs disappear into thin air.

Released from the minotaurs grip, Kendra rushed to Seth's side. Laying on his side, eyes closed, it seemed like Seth was sleeping. Except that his skin was pale, and cold, and his chest wasn't moving. Despite these signs, Kendra still placed two fingers on his neck, trying to find a pulse. There was none.

Kendra cradled her little brother's body in her arms, and held him close as her body was racked by sobs. Her shoulders heaved, and her breath came out in short gasps. They nearly blocked out the crash Dale made, when he finally splintered the door, and stumbled in, shoulder first.

At first he seemed realieved to see that Kendra was okay, but then he noticed the gaping hole in the wall, and Seth's lifless body in the shaking arms of his sister.

Immediately, realizing what had happened, Dale rushed to the girl's side, putting a comforting arm around her, and pulled her into a sideways hug, letting the young girl sob into his chest. He tried not to, but he couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened. If he had just gotten through that door a moment before...

He heard footsteps rush up the stairs, and soon through the destroyed door appeared Stan and Lena. Stan was the first to notice them, and take in what had happened. Slowly, soon followed by Lena, he walked over to his granddaughter, and sank to his knees beside her.

The rest of the night was spent without a incident, and the only sound that was heard was the soft weeping of a grandfather who had lost his grandson, and a sister, who had lost her baby brother.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Seth didn't know where he was. Darkness surrounded him, as he stumbled around, trying to find an escape from whatever prison he was being held in. He could barely take three steps in one direction before a smooth surface of something like glass met his outstretched hands.

After the immense pain the woman had inflicted upon him had stopped, Seth had found himself being transported to this... whatever it was. No sound came inside, and Seth had a feeling that no sound left it either. Still, he pounded at the walls, screaming for someone to let him out.

Was Kendra all right? Was she safe? The last he had seen of her was when she had been held by the minotaur, but he had heard her screaming something at the witch, though he hadn't been able to understand a word due to the agony he had felt.

Again, for the umpteenth time, he punded his hand on the cool and smooth surface of his prison, ignoring the bruises that were forming on his fist. How long had he been here? Had it been minutes or hours?

He was just about to start screaming something about beating his captors butts with a loaf of raw lamb hide, when he was suddenly enveloped in light. Squinting, Seth found himself having appeared in a gigantic room, similar to a throne room in some movies he had watched with his father. Long stone pillars rose up to the roof, each holding at least one black banner with silver symbols going around the interrior.

A large throne was located in front of him, and on the throne sat a woman. The woman had long black hair, and a very, dark blue dress on. Her skin was flawless, her dark eyes staring at Seth with slight curiosity.

" Who is this, my dear Vanateze?" The woman on the throne asked, and the witch who had caused him so much pain in the attic – also who he had in his head named Mrs. Bonyfingers - stepped forward from behind him. A diamond necklace was hanging from her disformed fingers.

" I think he can do what we want him to, Your Majsty. He seems... content for the job. I didn't get his name, but-"

The Queen lifted her hand and the witch was silenced immediately.

" Seth, do you know why you're here?" she asked, and Seth felt his heart jump. _How did she know his name?_ He slowly, and carefully shook his head, as if expecting something bad to happen because of it.

" I know many things, my dear." She said as if reading his mind." And your name actually fits the job I have planned for you. Seth is also the name of an Egypt god. _That_ Seth is the god of the desert, storms, disorder, and violence. He is also the Lord of Evil. "

" What does this have anything to do with me other than that we have the same name?" Seth piped in, and the Queen smiled at him.

" I have a plan for you, Seth Sorenson. You might not like it, but you have no other choice but to go with it." She reached out a hand, and Mrs. Bonyfingers placed the necklace on it. A wind passed through Seth and he gasped, but the women didn't seem to notice it.

The Queen lifted the necklace high, so that Seth could see it better. The black stone glimmered in an unseeable light. Smaller purple stones acted as a chain around the neck.

" In this necklace, is your soul. " Seth felt his heart stop. " You will do whatever I tell you to, whenever I tell you to, without question. It is impossible for you to do otherwise. "

" So... " Seth swallowed. " What are your plans for me then?"

The Queen smiled evilly. " I'm going to make you a Shadow Charmer."


	2. The Wake

He looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed, his hair pointing in all directions, refusing to stay down, even with hairspray. He looked like the eleven-year-old boy Kendra remembered. The same boy, who once snuck a beetle into her bed in the middle of the night. The same boy who had had hour-long water fights with her in the summer. The same boy who had once laughed and joked around. The boy who had been alive.

Peering into the open coffin, Kendra wiped away er tears, but new ones soon soaked her face. What big sister had to attend to her little brother's funeral? What big sister had to look at her brother's body, being lowered into the ground, forever?

Gently caressing his cheek, Kendra pushed a strand of hair from his face, trying to get as much of his face into her memory. The small things, like the small way his mouth was upturned in the tiniest of smiles. Or the way his eyebrows were lifted slightly, as if questioning something someone had said.

Kendra wished it had only been a dream. That soon she would wake up to Seth pulling her covers off, telling her to get out of bed. But she knew, that wasn't going to happen. For she was staring at Seth's body, trying not to think of the life he would have had if he hadn't...

Flashes of possible futures passed through Kendra's mind. She saw Seth, older, about sixteen, standing next to a grey BMW, grinning from ear to ear, as their father snapped a photo of him and his new car. Another flash was of him graduating from school and another one about him finally getting the fairies not to hate him. He was standing in the middle of them, while they zipped around him, sometimes whispering at each other, and waving at him before flying off.

Kendra burst into tears. A few people, relatives, turned around to face her with sad looks, only being able to guess what the girl was going through.

Suddenly strong arms slid around her, and her father pulled her back from the coffin and enveloped her in a hug, letting her sob into his shoulder. Slowly, he led her away into the workroom at the end of the hallway. Once they were both inside, he closed the door, and just held his daughter as she cried.

"Why? He was so young! Why did he have to..." she couldn't finish, for a new series of sobs racked her body. Mr. Sorenson smoothed her hair and laid his chin on her head.

" It was an accident, Kendra. No one could have stopped it. No one was even around." he said calmly, fighting back tears himself.

Grandpa had called Mr. Sorenson after he had been strong enough, which was about an hour after the... incident.

It had gone somewhat like this:

 _Grandpa Sorenson picked up the phone with a shaky hand, wiping away tears with the other. Taking a deep breath, he dialed his son's number, and let the phone ring. Soon enough, Scott answered, sounding as if he had just been woken up, which he probably just had._

" _Dad? What's going on? It's... 3 am?"_

" _It's Seth. He's..." Grandpa choked on the words." I'm sorry son. There was an accident. He was out in the pool, when he slipped and hit his head. He was knocked out, and he fell into the water. There was no one around to save him. He's gone."_

 _There was a silence. And then Grandpa hear a stifled sob._

" _Scott? What's wrong?" Marla's voice came through the phone, as sleepy as her husband's had been only moments before. Grandpa took the phone away from his ear, not wanting to hear his son explain the situation to Marla. Yet, even though the phone was farther away, he could still hear the woman's horrified gasp and the weeping that followed._

" _Stan?" Marla asked quietly, as she grabbed the phone from her husband's hand.."Did he die in pain?"_

 _Grandpa shook his head, but then realized that they couldn't see him. " No. He hit his head on the side of the pool. It's all but impossible that he would've been conscious when he fell in,"_

" _Okay." Marla's whisper was so quiet that Grandpa barely heard it. " We're going to need a little while to..." Her voice trailed off, and a new series of sobs rang through the phone._

" _I understand. " Grandpa wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes. " Marla? Scott? I'm sorry." And with that, he closed the phone._

The rest of the wake was uneventful. It took Kendra a few minutes before she quieted down, and a few more before she was ready to exit the workroom. When she did, she was immediately greeted by Grandpa Sorenson, who immediately enveloped Kendra and his son in an embrace.

Neither grandfather or granddaughter could shake away the guilt, of not telling the truth. The truth, of how Seth had really died.

 _'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Seth had always thought that if he was ever held prisoner, he would create some sort of ninja kick on the door, and run away, returning back to his family. They did it in the movies, right? So hard could it be? Now, sitting in the cell he had been sent to during the carnival night, his throat hoarse from screaming, he really doubted that he could break out.

How long had it been since he had appeared in the cell? He suspected it might have been days. Or was it only hours? He didn't feel hungry, and the room seemed to cancel out the feeling of boredom. What was this place? The Queen had sent him there with only one wave of her hand after she had told him she would make him a... what was it again? A Shadow Charmer? Was that it?

What was a Shadow Charmer anyway? Someone who was thought to be charming by shadows? It made no sense. At all.

Seth had been leaning against the wall of his cell, knees pulled up to his chest, his chin propped up by a single hand, staring into the darkness when suddenly a voice rang out.

" _Seth Sorenson. "_ Immediately alert, Seth sprang to his feet, trying to find the source of the voice, but it seemed to have come from everywhere. _" You'll begin your training in a few short hours. I must warn you; it won't be easy. You need to be ready for what is needed of you to become a Shadow Charmer. "_

There it was again. That weird, Shadow Charmer stuff. But what did she mean by training? And what about it not being easy? He was so confused. But, if the training was going to be hard, he might as well get some sleep.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Seth closed his eyes, and let himself fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
